After a while
by White-meets-Green
Summary: Rin's gone and he's left to take cate of the team, but a certain redhead gives him his time and wins his heart. Seitori one-shot


**He admired that Mikoshiba. After Rin left Samezuka to him, he offered whatever time he had to help him. He even swam in the pool every once and a while. That white speedo of his, tightly hugging his hips, not leaving much to his imagination. He's everything Nitori wasn't , which made him admire Seijuurou even more. **

**"Ah, Captian!" Nitori scrambled to find his clipboard and stopwatch as soon as he saw the familiar figure walk through the door. **

**"There's no need to still call me Captian, Aiichiro." His voice soft but deep. Not his normal voice when around the rest of the academy, just with the silver-haired boy. "I told you that you can call me Seijuurou."**

**"I-I know Captian- I mean Seijuurou!" Nitori flushed slightly at calling the redhead by name. Seijuurou chuckled at his friends stutter. **

**Seijuurou adjusted his backpack before setting it on a bench and grabbing his swimwear. "I'm gonna swim. Mind timing me?" **

**Aiichiro smiled. "Not at all." This was his favorite part. Watching the redhead swim. His muscular body gliding through the water with whatever stroke he chose. Aiichiro loved to see him swim butterfly. His back muscles stretching out while his biceps stiff out when making the circular motions. **

**Seijuurou stood before the water. "Ready?" He pulled his orange goggles down and bent over, the tips of his fingers holding under neath the stand. **

**No response from the boy behind him. Too focused on how his legs stretched out when he bent down and how his ass tightened. Nitori felt drool come out of his mouth. **

**"Ai?" The voice snapped him back to reality. **

**"Huh, what?" **

**"Are you ready to time me?" Seijuurou asked, almost impatiently. **

**"Yes." And with that, Seijuurou flew off the stand. The stopwatch ticked away the seconds before the redhead reached the other end. Swimming front crawl, which was Nitori's second favorite was a nice sight too, using his broad shoulders to pull himself forward. It was only a matter of seconds before he was back and slammed the wall with his hand. **

**"AH HA!" He ripped off his goggles with a triumphant attitude. Catching his breathe as he climbed out of the pool and walked over to the shorter boy, pushing his hair back to it's natural state. "Well, how'd I do?" **

**"30.6 seconds. Fifteen seconds down and back." He smiled at the older. "I guess Rin wasn't lying when he said you defy logic." Nitori mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did. **

**"Damn right I do!" Seijuurou slapped Nitori on the back with a good nature. His laugh roaring like thunder.**

**"I...I-I want to thank you." Nitori hid his blush behind the clipboard, bringing a sudden halt to Seijuurou's laugh. **

**"What?" **

**"I want to thank you. For spending time with me and helping me mange the club and...and..." Nitori remained hidden behind the clipboard. He was absolutely sure that his face was burning red. **

**"Aiichiro..." He said in that soft, deep voice he uses only for him. Nitori couldn't take it anymore. He leaned as far as his toes would let him and kissed the latter. Letting his lips linger longer only because he wanted this for so long. **

**He pulled away to see a face he couldn't read. Seijuurou didn't look angry, surprised, or upset. Then it hit him, that he just kissed his straight best friend and crush. "I-I'm sorry Captain!"**

**Nitori tried to run. He wanted to run away from Seijuurou and Momotarou and the entire Samezuka Academy and never come back. But he couldn't. A hand held his forearm to prevent him from moving. The more Nitori pulled, the harder the hand held him in place. **

**"Aiichiro-"**

**"I love you Seijuurou!" Nitori yelled, loud enough for the whole academy to hear. Seijuurou's hand let go of him and Nitori ran into the locker room. It was the closest room and he didn't have to look at Seijuurou's younger brother. He sat against the door, hoping his weight would keep the redhead out. **

**/Knock/ "Nitori?" /Knock Knock/ "I need to talk to you." **

**"He knows..." Aiichiro whispered to himself. "He knows. He may never want to see me again or make Momo switch rooms or-" The door opening made Nitori stand up and interrupted his muttering. "Captain, I can expla-"**

**Seijuurou stole a kiss from Nitori. **

**"I feel the same Nitori." He smiled genuinely. "After all this time we spent together, I started to develop feelings for you." He reached out to caress Nitori's hand. It was smaller than his but it fit perfectly. Aiichiro thought he saw the redhead blush. "I...I denied my feelings at first because I thought it was impossible for me to like a guy but, I like you too Nitori." **


End file.
